Backstreet!
by Hikari Chikanatsu
Summary: Hubungan rahasia yang terjalin antara senpai dan Kouhai yang tidak seorang pun tahu selain mereka berdua. Akankah hubungan mereka tetap terjaga? atau.. malah sebaliknya? Pair : SugaHina Don't like? Don't read.
1. Prolog

**_Backstreet!_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi_**

 ** _Warning : OOC, Sho-ai, typo dan lain sebagainya._**

Sugawara menatap kearah sang Kouhai tercintanya. Sedikit semburat merah nampak dipipi putihnya.

Ah kenapa.. Setiap melihat ataupun berpapasan dengan sang Kouhai yang Imut-imut itu jantungnya langsung berpacu lebih cepat bagai sedang mengikuti lomba lari.

Dan akhirnya Ia menyadarinya. Menyadari kalau dirinya telah jatuh pada pesona Indah milik sang Kouhai yang secerah mentari. Ya, orang itu adalah Hinata Shoyo. Kouhainya yang menjabat sebagai middle Blocker walaupun memiliki tubuh yang pendek diantara yang lainnya.

Apa Aku bisa menjadikannya sebagai kekasihku? Pikir Sugawara.

"Ne, Daichi.. kalau kau menyu-ah tidak mencintai seseorang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan berani menyatakan perasaanmu padanya walaupun tak tahu apa dia punya perasaan padamu atau tidak?" Tanyanya pada sang sahabat ditengah-tengah latihan.

"Hm.. menurutku, kalau itu aku. Aku akan menyatakannya. Aku tidak ingin kedahuluan orang lain. Dan pastinya sebelum itu kita harus siap menerima segala keputusannya sih. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah tak apa, hanya bertanya." Sahutnya tersenyum kaku.

 _'Menembaknya kan?'_

\--

"Hinata, etto.. em.. setelah latihan nanti bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Sugawara disela-sela latihan. Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Namun, sedetik kemudian Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum cerah.

"Ku tunggu di belakang gym setelah latihan nanti." Bisiknya karena merasa Kageyama tengah menatap mereka.

"Baik, senpai."

\--

"Hinata sebenarnya aku.. aku.."

"Aku apa? Senpai?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Aku aku.. aku mencintaimu. M-maukah kau menjadi ke-kekasihku!" Ucapnya gugup dan kini ia tengah memejamkan matanya. Ia malu menatap wajah imut Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum. Ah kekasih ya?

"Senpai.. em.. senpai yakin? Aku ini laki-laki loh. Dan.. em.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi kekasih." Ucap Hinata mencoba memastikan.

Sugawara menatap wajah Hinata lembut. Ternyata... menyatakan perasaan itu tidak mudah batinnya agak lelah.

"Ya aku yakin. Dan em.. tenang saja. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi etto.. kekasih. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita mencoba dan belajar bagaimana caranya menjadi sepasang kekasih." Ah Sugawara asal bicara. Ia langsung merutuki mulutnya yang asal bicara tadi.

"Kurasa senpai benar. Baiklah senpai. Aku mau." Ah untuk pertama kalinya Sugawara bersyukur atas mulutnya yang asal ceplos.

\--

Sugawara duduk bersama dengan teman-teman satu klubnya, hanya saja Hinata tidak ada disana.

"Loh Hinata mana?" Tanya Yamaguchi.

"Ada urusan diperpustakaan katanya." Sahut Kageyama.

"Hoo.. eh, Kageyama aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu. Boleh?" Tanya Tanaka.

"B-boleh senpai."

"Kau menyukai Hinata kan? Kau selalu memperhatikannya. Aku benar kan?"

"T-tidak!"

"Hoo.. mau mengelak eh. Kemarin aku lihat kau mencium handuk yang sering digunakan Hinata saat berlatih loh." Goda Tanaka.

"Y-ya senpai.. tapi kumohon kalian.. jangan katakan padanya. Aku ingin dia tahu dengan sendirinya." Aku Kageyama.

"Hooo.. Ousama ingin menjadikannya ratunya." Celetuk Tsukishima.

"Diamlah, dasar titan!"

 _'Kageyama... menyukai Hinata?'_ Batin Sugawara agak sakit mengetahui ini.

\--

Sugawara menarik Hinata, membawanya menuju atap sekolah.

Hinata yang tak tahu akan apa yang terjadi menunggu sang senpai bicara.

"Hinata..."

"Ya, Senpai?"

"Kita.. sebaiknya backstreet saja."

"Backstreet?"

"Um.. kita pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi saja dari yang lainnya."

"Kenapa?" Hinata bingung, apa senpainya sangat malu berpacaran dengannya?

"Rahasia. Kau tak perlu tahu. Paham?"

"B-baiklah.. senpai."

"Dan ingat, kalau didepan teman-teman kita hanya sebatas senpai dan Kouhai." Dilihatnya Hinata mengangguk patuh. Walaupun tak bisa Ia pungkiri, Ia melihat tatapan sedih terpancar dari manik jingga Hinata.

 _'Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku tidak ingin membuat Kageyama marah dan kecewa yang nanti bisa membuat hubungan kalian sebagai partner berakhir.'_

 **T** **B** **C**

 **Gimana?**

 **Adakah yang suka? XD**

 **Maaf kalau agak gaje atau apapun itu.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung**

 **See you in chap 1**


	2. *1 : Sweet

**_Backstreet!_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi._**

 ** _Warning : OOC, Sho-ai, typo dan lain sebagainya._**

 ** _Happy reading_**

 **Hinata Pov's**

Sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak Suga-senpai bilang bahwa hubungan yang terjalin diantara kami harus dirahasiakan.

Entahlah kenapa, saat kutanya Suga-senpai selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sulit.

Bagiku ini sulit, disaat pasangan lain asik mengumbar kemesraannya kami malah melakukan hal sebaliknya.

Berakting sebagai Senpai dan Kouhai.

Huh.. Suga-senpai itu sebenarnya tahu tidak sih, kalau aku sudah mulai sangat mencintainya.

Menjengkelkan..

Setiap ingin bertemu, Suga-senpai pasti selalu bersama Daichi-senpai atau yang lainnya. Kapan dianya cuma sendirian?

Apa aku salah jika aku ingin bersikap egois? Aku ingin Suga-senpai memperhatikanku, terlebih aku ingin Suga-senpai menghentikan rahasia ini.

"Ah.. aku harap semua akan baik-baik saja kedepannya." Gumamku.

 **Hinata Pov's End**

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia lelah, bagaimana mau belajar menjadi sepasang kekasih kalau setiap bertemu mereka selalu dikelilingi teman satu tim.

Saat latihan juga, begitu pula saat pulang. Sudah rumah mereka berbeda arah. Jadi.. kapan belajar menjadi sepasang kekasih yang baik? Pikir Hinata lelah.

Sugawara menatap Hinata yang terlihat kesal dipojok gym. Perasaannya saja atau memang benar Hinatanya terlihat berbeda.

Hinatanya nampak menjauhi yang lainnya.

Dirinya sangat ingin mendekati dan memeluk sosok Hinata yang nampak kesal itu. Tapi.. kalau Ia melakukan itu, pasti yang lainnya akan curiga. Terlebih... Kageyama.

"Maaf." Gumamnya.

Hari sudah gelap, suasana disekitaran gym pun kini sepi. Hanya ada suara-suara hewan malam saja yang terdengar.

Semua anggota tim Karasuno pun kini bersiap untuk pulang.

"Daichi.. etto.."

"Ada apa Suga?" Tanya Daichi bingung.

"Bisa aku pinjam kunci gym? Aku ingin melatih Umpanku agar lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tenang saja nanti aku akan membereskannya dan juga menguncinya." Ucap Sugawara. Daichi nampak berpikir.

"Oke, ini.. jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Oke?" Daichi memberikan kunci gym pada sahabat baiknya itu.

"Tentu saja." Sahutnya tersenyum.

Hinata terdiam, Ia langsung berbalik menuju tempat Sugawara berada. Menaruh tasnya disana.

"Hinata? Kau tidak pulang?"

"Ti-"

"Oii bogee apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ayo kita pulang."

"Kau duluan saja Kageyama. Aku lupa kalau hari ini Suga-senpai ingin mengajariku cara receive yang baik." Sahut Hinata. Kageyama hanya mengernyit heran. Tapi ah yasudahlah. Tak mungkin juga kan, Sugawara-senpai menyukai Hinata.

"Baiklah.. jangan pulang terlalu malam. Jalan menuju rumahmu itu menakutkan. Siapa tahu nanti kau malah menemui hantu saat pulang, kalau kau pulangnya terlalu larut." Ucap Kageyama sebenarnya bercanda. Tapi Hinata sudah menunjukkan wajah pucatnya. Ah masalah hantu.. itu sangat menakutkan bagi Hinata.

Kageyama dan yang lainnya pun beranjak pergi keluar gym. Meninggalkan Hinata dan Sugawara berdua.

"Senpai." Panggil Hinata.

"Aku.."

Sugawara menjauhi Hinata. Hinata yang melihat ini tentunya tiba-tiba merasakan sesak.

Dia.. diabaikan?

"Senpai.. kau jahat." Gumamnya.

Sugawara mendekati pintu gym. Ia menengok kekanan dan kekiri, memeriksa apa teman-teman satu timnya itu benar-benar sudah pulang.

"Sudah pulang.. syukurlah." Gumamnya. Kemudian menutup pintu gym dan berbalik menatap Hinata yang kini membelakanginya sembari memunguti bola voli.

Sugawara dengan cepat mendekati Hinata.

'Grep' Sugawara langsung memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Hinata tentunya kaget.

"Kau kenapa? Sedari tadi kuperhatikan kau terlihat kesal." Ucap Sugawara masih dalam posisi memeluknya.

"Hinata.." Panggilnya.

"Hiks.. ini karena senpai. Senpai selalu bersama dengan yang lainnya saat disekolah. Hiks.. kalau seperti itu terus hiks.." Hinata melepas pelukan Sugawara dan berbalik menatap wajah tampan milik Senpai sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau seperti ini terus.. kapan hiks.. kapan kita belajar menjadi sepasang kekasih." Sugawara terdiam. Ini juga bukan keinginannya. Hanya saja teman-temannya itu yang dengan seenak jidatnya selalu mengikutinya kemana saja dan kapan saja.

"Hinata.. dengarkan aku.." ucapnya menghapus jejak air mata yang sedari tadi keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Bukannya aku ingin menjauhimu saat disekolah. Bukan juga karena aku tidak mencintaimu, bukan."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku bahkan sangat ingin memelukmu saat kita bertemu. Aku juga ingin bermanja dan bermesraan denganmu sama seperti pasangan yang lainnya." Tambah Sugawara mengelus pipi putih nan tembem milik Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa kita harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita dari yang lainnya?"

"Itu.. aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Aku ingin nantinya kau sendiri yang mengetahuinya." Sugawara memeluk Hinata erat. Mencoba menikmati wangi tubuh Hinata. Ah, Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali mengatakan apa alasan dibalik keinginannya untuk Backstreet. Tapi lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Apa karena Orang tua Suga-senpai tidak mengizinkan senpai berpacaran?" Tanya polos Hinata. Sugawara menggeleng.

"Tidak. Mereka tidak melarangku."

"Lalu apa? Apa jangan-jangan karena aku hanya untuk pelampi-"

"Tidak!" Sugawara menatap wajah Hinata. Dapat Ia lihat Hinata menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Tidak Hinata. Aku bukan lelaki brengsek seperti itu. Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jujur aku sudah mencintaimu saat pertama kali kau datang ke gym. Saat kau bertengkar dengan Kageyama." Jelas Sugawara.

"Senpai.." ucap Hinata tak percaya.

"Dan lagi. Aku ingin kau memanggilku Koushi tanpa embel-embel Senpai saat kita berdua, Shoyo." Ucapnya sendu. Hinata tersenyum. Ternyata.. kekasihnya ini juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

"B-baiklah K-Koushi."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu lagi, sayang." ucap Sugawara seraya menyatukan keningnya dengan kening milik Hinata. Pandangan matanya kini menatap dalam pada manik jingga milik sang kekasih.

"A-aku juga .. aku juga me-mencintaimu.. K-Koushi." Sahut Hinata memerah karena malu.

"Andai saja kita bisa selalu seperti ini." Gumam Sugawara tanpa sadar.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak hentikan saja rahasia-rahasiannya?"

Sugawara menatap wajah manis Hinata. Ia juga ingin, tapi Ia tak bisa. Tak bisa sebelum Kageyama berhenti untuk berharap pada Hinatanya.

"Sudah kubilang itu rahasia~" ucap Sugawara mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kalau begitu.. senpai. Kau harus menyediakan waktu untuk kita berdua saat disekolah!"

"Hn?"

"Maksudku.. em.. aku ingin kita memiliki waktu berdua saat disekolah. Tidak sebagai Senpai dan Kouhai. Tapi.. sebagai sepasang ke-kekasih." Ucapnya malu-malu seraya memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Baiklah apapun yang kau mau." Sugawara mengecup bibir cherry Hinata singkat.

"S-senpai."

"Koushi, Shoyo."

"K-koushi.. kau tadi.. itu tadi.." ucap Hinata agak nge blank karena malu.

"Ah saat kau memerah malu seperti ini kau sangat manis."

"Koushi, aku tidak manis."

"Ya, Kau manis. Semanis gulali yang sering kubeli." Ucap Sugawara tersenyum tulus. Hinata langsung terpana karena melihat senyum tulus nan tampan milik Sugawara. Manik mereka saling bertemu, memandang dalam seakan tenggelam dalam pesona manik mata sang kekasih.

"Shoyo/K-Koushi." Ucap mereka berbarengan.

Mereka Perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Hinata bahkan berjingkit, Memutuskan jarak yang ada. Hingga bibir mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya.

Gym, Net, dan bola voli yang ada disana menjadi saksi atas kisah cinta mereka malam itu dengan diiringi suara hewan malam yang membuat suasana semakin terlihat romantis.

 ** _*TBC_**

 ** _Eaa.. aduh.. hampir aja hilap ngebikin melebihi rated wkk_**

 ** _Untung bisa terkendali wkkk.._**

 ** _Aduh mami Suga.. kamu ternyata sangat mencintai Hinata ya.._**

 ** _Daichi-san, Kageyama-kun.. sabar yah *plak_**

 ** _Semoga kalian suka deh sama chap ini_**


	3. *2 : Ada apa?

_**Backstreet!**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, Sho-ai, typo dan lain sebagainya. Pair SugaxHina. Kalau gak suka mending geser ke sebelah aja *plak**_

 _Happy Reading_

Hinata datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Bukan karena Ia ingin berlatih dengan Kageyama seperti biasanya. Bukan. Tetapi karena Ia ingin berlatih bersama dengan Sugawara.

Mereka sudah berjanji untuk berlatih bersama sekalian em.. Yah menghabiskan waktu berduaan sebelum jam sekolah dimulai.

Hinata berjalan santai memasuki area gym yang sering mereka gunakan untuk latihan. Sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati sang kekasih sedang berjongkok didepan gym dengan kepala bertumpu pada lututnya. Wajah tampannya terlihat damai.

Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret wajah tampan kekasihnya yang tertidur itu. Tak lupa pula Ia selfie dengan Sugawara sebagai latarnya. Tersenyum puas, Hinata kemudian berjongkok didepan Sugawara.

"Senpai.. Senpai. " panggilnya sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Sugawara menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Ngh.. Sebentar lagi. " Hinata tersenyum, ah Sugawaranya mengigau.

"Senpai.. Bangun ayo bangung. " Hinata menggoyangkan bahu Sugawara pelan. Mencoba mengusik ketenangan tidurnya. Dan Voila, berhasil. Sugawara terlihat menggeliat.

"Ngh.. Hoam.. Sia- SHOYO!!" pekiknya.

"Uuh senpai.. Jangan teriak-teriak. Dan emm.. Kenapa senpai malah berjongkok dan tertidur disini hm?"

"A-ah aku tadi lelah berdiri, jadi.. Emm.. Aku berjongkok dan yah nggak sengaja ketiduran hehe.. " Sugawara menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh? Apa ini karena menungguku? Senpai menungguku sangat lama ya?" ucap Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, kok. Ini hanya karena aku tadi malam em.. Belajar keras. Jadi agak ngantuk." Sugawara beralasan, padahal karena Ia pergi kesekolah kepagian, saking senangnya akan berlatih bersama dan menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama kekasihnya ini.

"Em.. Baiklah senpai. Ayo masuk ke gym sekarang, Koushi. " Hinata mencium pipi putih Sugawara.

Sugawara tersenyum dan mengangguk malu-malu. Oh Hinata membuatnya memerah dipagi hari.

Dengan agak gugup Sugawara membuka pintu gym. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya terkikik kecil. Uuh.. Senpainya ini sangat lucu dan manis disaat bersamaan.

Mereka memasuki gym, Hinata langsung menaruh tasnya dan mengambil net di tempat penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga.

Sugawara tersenyum sesaat sebelum membantu Hinata mengangkat net dan memasangnya.

Latihan mereka pun berlangsung, Sugawara mengajarkan caranya Receive yang baik padanya. Mereka larut dalam keasikan mereka berdua. Walaupun kalau dilihat-lihat itu hanya hal biasa jika dilihat oleh orang lain, tapi bagi mereka berdua ini adalah hal yang sangat berkesan.

Menghabiskan waktu berdua, bercanda tawa dan tak lupa memunculkan Modus juga.

Modus memegang tangan Hinata maksudnya.

Bagi Sugawara begini pun sudah dari cukup. Tidak ada gangguan dari luar. Cukup Dia dan Hinata. Berdua. Bersama.

"Koushi.. Kita udahan yuk. Em.. Takutnya ada yang datang mau latihan. "

"Baiklah.. Tapi kita ganti baju dulu."

"Iya iya.. "

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang klub, mendekati loker masing-masing dan mulai mengganti baju mereka. Tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang melihat kedekatan keduanya.

 _ **Tsukishima Pov's**_

Aku datang kesekolah sangat pagi hari ini hanya karena ingin menghindari kejaran Kakakku yang selalu kepo akan aku yang bergabung di tim volinya dulu.

Haah~ gara-gara hal ini aku jadi meninggalkan Yamaguchi. Dia pasti menjemputku.. Ah biarlah.

Saat kulangkahkan kakiku melewati gym satu, tempat tim kami berlatih. Aku sedikit terkejut. Ah bukan apa-apa, hanya saja biasanya Hinata akan terlihat bersama Kageyama saat dipagi hari. Tapi ini? Hinata bersama Sugawara-senpai.

Aku bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang ada didekat sana, sedikit melirik kearah mereka. Hinata nampak tersenyum cerah seperti biasa, oh apa aku tak salah lihat?

Sugawara-senpai terlihat ... Malu? Ditambah wajahnya yang memerah.. Hei ada apa sebenarnya ini? Apa mereka memiliki suatu hubungan?

Eh? Memangnya kalau mereka punya hubungan? Kenapa aku malah sangat ingin mengetahuinya? Uh.. Sejak kapan aku memiliki sifat kepo seperti Akiteru. Argh.. Oh.. Mereka memasuki gym.

Karena rasa penasaranku, aku mengawasi mereka dari pintu depan gym.

Mereka hanya berlatih hal seperti biasa saja. Ah akunya saja yang terlalu penasaran. Tentu saja mereka hanya berlatih, mengingat si Chibi itu masih buruk dalam hal receive apalagi servis.

Oh.. Mereka sudah selesai berlatih. Aku harus apa, uh .. Kenapa aku malah jadi bingung begini. Ah, untung sempat sembunyi di samping gym.

Eh, eh, eh? Kenapa mereka bergandengan tangan menuju ruang klub? Bergandeng tangan.. Bukankah ini agak aneh kalau misalkan Sugawara-senpai hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai Kouhainya.

Aku mengikuti mereka, menjaga jarak sampai mereka memasuki ruang klub dan mendekati loker mereka masing-masing.

Aku hanya memperhatikan dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Kenapa semakin lama aku malah semakin penasaran akan mereka berdua ya?

Kulihat biasa saja.. Yah kecuali bagain Hinata membuka pakaiannya yang memperlihatkan tubuh molek mulusnya itu. Oh apa yang kupikirkan?!

Aku memukul pelan kepalaku yang sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Kembali menatap interaksi keduanya, aku terkejut bukan main. oh Astaga apa-apaa ini?!

Sugawara-senpai.. Mencium Hinata didalam sana. Dan.. Dan.. Hinata biasa saja. Ia terlihat malah membalas ciuman dari Sugawara-senpai.

Hei.. Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua?

 _ **Tsukishima Pov's End**_

 _ **Normal Pov's**_

Sugawara melepas ciumannya, melihat wajah kouhainya yang nampak memerah karena ciuman panas yang baru mereka lakukan.

"K-Koushi.. Kau tidak lihat te-tempat. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya saat kau menciumku tadi." ucap Hinata. Sugawara tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Hinata.

"Itu karena kau sangat menggoda, apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya hm? Membuka pakaianmu begitu saja. Ingat , begini-begini aku juga punya sisi liarku loh." Sugawara mengatakannya sambil mengusap surai jingga Hinata.

"Uuh.. Aku em.. Aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu!" pekik Hinata dengan kedua belah pipinya memerah. Ah Ia baru saja berpikiran yang iya iya.

Sugawara tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga milik Kekasihnya.

"Shoyo.. Aku ingin... Em.." bisik Sugawara. Hinata sudah gugup luar biasa.

Ingin apa? Sugawara-senpai mau apa? Apa mau melakukan itu? Pikir Hinata. Sugawara tersenyum melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Aku ingin.. Menikmati rasa bibirmu lagi." lanjut Sugawara. Oi oi.. Apa hanya perasaan Hinata saja, kalau Sugawara agak lain jika hanya berdua bersamanya?

Sugawaranya terlihat sangat manja dan terkadang malu-malu pussy disaat bersamaan. Dan masalah sisi agresifnya ini juga termasuk di sifat malu-malu pussy menurut Hinata.

Karena selucu-lucunya kucing, pasti memiliki sifat agresifnya bukan? Kira-kira seperti itulah isi pikiran Hinata sekarang.

"Koushi.."

"Boleh ya?"

"Tapi kamu bilang jangan sampai ketahuan teman-teman. Bagaimana kalau nanti saat Kau menciumku, mereka tiba-tiba masuk? Seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh Tanaka-senpai dan Nishinoya-senpai." Sugawara memberengut kesal. Oh yeah, sekarang dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek.

See? Sugawara jadi agak manja.

 _ **Grep**_

"Koushi~, Koushi~, Koushi~" panggil Hinata sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bukannya kamu sendiri yang menginginkan ini semua dirahasia kan?" tambah Hinata. Sugawara berbalik dan memeluknya lembut.

"Hm.. Maafkan aku. Haah~ kalau begitu nanti saat istirahat di atap sekolah ya ya? Boleh ya?" ucapnya, Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Oh iya, Shoyo. Aku.. Aku ingin kamu selalu tersenyum seperti ini bagaimana pun keadaannya."

"Hei hei.. Itu tidak bisa senpai."

"Kenapa?"

"Senpai menyuruhku selalu tersenyum di segala keadaan. Lalu jika aku menghadiri pemakaman apa aku harus tersenyum bahagia? Nanti aku malah dikira bahagia orang itu meninggal lagi." sahut Hinata polos membuat Sugawara tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Koushi!" Hinata mencubit pinggang Sugawara keras.

"Aww.. Shoyo. Haha aduduh iya deh maaf maaf. Soalnya kamu polos banget sih. Aku kan hanya ingin kamu selalu tersenyum cerah. Tapi bukan berarti jika menghadiri pemakaman juga."

"Koushi! Berhenti tertawa."

Mereka kembali bercanda ria di dalam ruang klub tanpa menyadari sedikitpun akan adanya orang yang tengah Shock melihat dan mendengar secara langsung apa saja yang mereka katakan.

 _'Jangan-jangan.. Mereka berdua.. Backstreet. Tapi, kenapa?'_

 _ ***TBC**_

 _ **Waah Up lagi ini hehe..**_

 _ **Gimana chap kali ini..**_

 _ **Ini pertama kalinya Hikari bikin yang sejenis Fluffy.. Alias yang manis-manis seperti gula-gula yang mampu membuat diabetes.. Wkkk *plak-apaansih?**_

 _ **Yaudah deh, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca FF ini**_

 _ **Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangannya ya hehe..**_

 _ **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian**_

 _ **See You in next chap :)**_


End file.
